Dragons: Riders of the Cavemen
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My first HTTYD crossover with The Croods. A treasure-hunting adventure where the Vikings must find a cave full of sacred treasure before their new enemy does. They meet the Croods family along the way. Rated T for mild violence and peril. Has an Indiana-Jones vibe to it.
1. Introduction

_**Hello, everyone and this is my new crossover. It would revolve around the How To Train Your Dragon group on an expedition to find a cave full of Viking treasure before their newest enemy can get it. That would be the outline for the story and this will be the introduction of why I'm making a How To Train Your Dragon/The Croods crossover.**_

_**When I saw those two in theaters, I became surprised by the director of both of them, Chris Sanders, the guy who worked for Disney when he directed Lilo & Stitch. I thought he had done a great job creating two realistic films with a sense of humanity and moral obligations of hope, love, courage, and triumph. I thought I might make a trilogy about those two groups of characters from such awesome movies, but I realize that making those would take me a long time. So, I think doing just one story would be a smart idea.**_

_**Anyway, I'm making this crossover story have a Indiana Jones-vibe to it since it would be about a treasure-hunting adventure for the Vikings and cave people. That's all I have to say about the introduction and I'm closing it by saying that if you love both How To Train Your Dragon and The Croods, then I hope you'll definitely enjoy this story. I'll update it as soon as possible, so enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! :)**_


	2. An Ancient Map's Message

_**Dragons: Riders of the Cavemen**_

_**Chapter 1: An Ancient Map's Message**_

In Berk, where all of the Vikings used to fight against dragons as their enemy, but now, they started to become friends to them for almost a few years while also living peacefully with them.

While the Viking teenagers started to fly on their dragons for only a moment, we see Hiccup making a piece of metal for his shield while Toothless watches.

"This would come in handy", said Hiccup, "It'll make the shield invulnerable against anything that can destroy it. Wouldn't that sound nice, Toothless?"

The Night Fury nods his head in agreement and Hiccup walks out with Toothless. Later that night, while everyone has gone to sleep, we see the two sleeping next to each other when suddenly, a bright glow woke him up in the process.

The two got out of Hiccup's room before they started to follow the glow outside in a fast pace of lightning. Then, the two saw a brightly orange paper. Hiccup picks it up and sees a picture of people wearing brown clothes, but no pants and nothing else. Then, he saw traces of black line that leads up to a gold-like treasure.

"Toothless", said Hiccup, "This is some kind of treasure. And who are these people, by the way?"

Once he turns the map over, however, he sees a four line message before he reads it out loud:

_**Beware  
****For if you find this treasure**_  
_**A deadly cave dragon**_  
_**Shall vanquish all who come to receive it.**_

"What does that even mean?", asked Hiccup and Toothless shrugs in confusion. The next morning, he shows the map to the others as Fishlegs and Astrid look at it for a moment.

"This is incredible", said Fishlegs, "I've never seen such treasure before. It could be made about a thousand years old before our kind were born."

"What kind of people make this kind of treasure?", asked Astrid.

"I don't know, but I'm sure someone else knows the history of these people before", said Hiccup, "Dad must've known about them, so maybe we should ask them. Does anyone want to come with me?"

"Sure thing", said Snotlout.

"With you", said Tuffnut.

"Same here", said Ruffnut.

Later, we see Hiccup and the others asking Stoick, the chief of the Berk tribe, about the map.

"I believe I know something about these people before, Hiccup", said Stoick, "They're a bunch of survivors called Cavemen."

"What are cavemen, sir?", asked Astrid.

"People who eat like animals, but there are some who are brave and loyal to each other", said Stoick, "It all started a few centuries ago, when Earth was born. Animals existed in the brink of survival against the End of the World. Our kind met them before when they were trying to hid the golden treasure from a deadly dragon. So, with their aid, they helped them hid it deeply underneath a mountain far away from the cavemen's lair in the Crood world."

"A Crood world?", asked Fishlegs, "What does that word even mean, Stoick?"

"It's a cavemen tribe that survived for several centuries before they were extinct by the End of the World", said Stoick, "There are rumors that only one group of the last cavemen people who survived, but we're not sure if they're true or not."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cavemen world, we see the Croods exploring a cave when they discovered the pictures of other cavemen meeting the viking tribe. Grug, the leader of the group, Guy, an idealist, Eep, Grug's daughter, Ugga, Grug's wife, Sandy, the Crood's family pet and daughter, Thunk, Grug's son, and Gran, Ugga's mother, gasped in shock at the discovery and only Guy and Eep spoke.

"Our kind met these guys before and we didn't even know about it?", asked Eep.

"I'm sure they had to know about the End", said Guy, "or maybe they didn't know about it."

"I wonder if we have a chance to meet them", said Thunk.

"Maybe we will, but we can't find a way to get to their world", said Grug.

"Unless, these people will come to us", said Guy, "You see, before I met you guys, I heard about a golden treasure in our world here made by the other cavemen before they got killed. They made a map about it and it magically disappeared out of sight. So, I'm pretty sure those people have it this very moment at their world right now. If we see them here, they can help us find this treasure by any means. What do you say about this, guys?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea", said Ugga.

"Same here", said Gran, "Besides, when I get some of that treasure, I can make my own ideas."

"Um, you can use gold to get things, not ideas, Gran", said Guy.

"I want to get some things too, Guy", said Thunk, "I always wanted to make some neat shows that you made the last time we met you."

"I'm pretty sure you will, Thunk", said Guy, "Eep, what do you think about this? You too, Guy?"

"I think it's not that bad", said Grug, "I've never even heard of these people before, but I'm really looking forward to meet them for the first time."

"I think it's a great idea, Guy", said Eep, "Those people are very interesting and when I see them, I want to do a lot of things with them and with you as well."

"Fair enough", said Guy.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Stoick continuing to speak to the other vikings of Berk about the cavemen people.

"If they do exist, however, we will have to find a magical transportation to get us to them", said Stoick, "It'll be a wee bit impossible, however."

"Nothing's impossible, dad", said Hiccup, "Besides, I'm very interested in seeing this cavemen people and I think Astrid and the others here are too."

"So be it, then", said Stoick, "Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut, we will leave tomorrow morning to find the cavemen and ask them to help us find the treasure as long as there's nothing dangerous that would stand in our way."

"I think there is, dad", said Hiccup, "There's a deadly dragon in that world and if we find that treasure, it'll kill all of us. Are you sure we're gonna be find from those kind of dangers?"

"Of course, son", said Stoick, "Gobber will be in charge of Berk and the folks with it. Now, pack up your thinks, young vikings. We're going to the Croodacious Period."

"Whatever that means, it's awesome!", exclaimed Snotlout.

Later that night, we see the teenage vikings getting some sleep after they finished packing their stuff. We see Hiccup looking at the night sky with Toothless before they went back to sleep. Meanwhile, in the Croodcian world, we see Eep and Guy seeing the night sky while the others are asleep.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time since we got out of the cave", said Eep, "I've already learned something new. I'm just looking forward to meeting new people in this world since the rest of our kind were killed."

"Same here, Eep", said Guy, "Let's hope nothing bad happens while we're waiting for them."

* * *

_**That's it for the first chapter. I'll make the entire story 10 chapters short with only chapters two, three, four, and five a bit shorter and the others a bit longer. I'll update it as soon as possible, so until then, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! :)**_


End file.
